Back from the Future
by StGabrielle
Summary: Chris comes to the past with his twin sister Tori. Together they try to find a way to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Set in Late Season 5 to Season 6 OC


**Character Description:**

Her name is Victoria Paige Halliwell, most people call her Tori. She was named after her Grandfather and her Aunt who passed away in the changed future. She was born on the 21/10/04, Chris is her twin brother. She died some time when she turned 19 and was reborn as a Whitelighter for saving a bunch of elders. She has brown eyes like her mother and Dirty blond hair like her father. She inherited Pipers motherly side and her aunt Prue's strong mind. She stands at 5'8 a few inches shorter then Chris; she is the average weight of a girl her age. Her face is heart-shaped and enjoys teasing Chris. She has the normal Whitelighters powers such as Orbing, Hovering , Literary Manipulation , Mind Manipulation (Charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis. But lost her ability of molecular combustion and Immobilisation when she became a Whitelighter though she can still scry, make potions and read spells.

**Chapter 1- Oh My Goddess Pt 1**

Tori's POV

We orbed into the attic seeing utter chaos, Chris orbed in front of Phoebe shielding her from the Titan. I looked in front of me seeing a stone turned Paige

"Don't look into her eyes!" He yelled "Are you alright?"

"Ah, Huston, I think we have a problem" I said still staring Paige

"Oh my god, Paige." Phoebe said sadly

"Don't worry, she's alright. Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead." He said with an almost happy note.

"Are you sure she's not?" Phoebe asked. I turned around

"Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... Most of those statues, not really statues." I said smiling a bit.

"They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone." He said trying to find words to what had just happened

"Who are you?" She asked looking at the both of us

"Chris. Chris Perry. This is my sister Tori, we're from the future. Just then I saw my not so dead mother walk into the room.

"Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige." She asked worrying, at least something's never changed.

"Oh, it's Paige." Phoebe said

"Titan turned her to stone." Chris added

"Who-who are you?" she said staring at us both.

"That's Chris and this is his sister Tori. They're from the future." She said saying what Chris had.

"Yeah, but just like twenty years or so." He said.

"Uh-huh. Friend or foe?" Piper asked giving a silent look to Phoebe.

"Not so sure yet." She said giving a fake smile.

"What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I?" He asked

"No you saved Phoebe I saved Paige" I said grinning at him.

"Sure you did" Chris said smirking

"Oh, you call that saving, do you?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the one that put mine and my sisters life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt..." He said getting angry

"You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?" Piper asked confused.

"I'm the Whitelighter, he's the new guy" I said smirking back at him

"Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm here to alter history. To help you save the future." He said

"Who sent you?" Phoebe

"We can't answer that." I said to her

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because anything we tell you right here right now could, risk changing the future in ways we don't want." I said

"All I gotta say is, is that if we hadn't got here when we did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim." Chris said seriously.

"Wait, third? I thought only one was missing?" Piper asked even more confused

"Not anymore." Chris said

"Leo! Leo!" Piper called. I motioned for Chris to come over. Leo orbed in. I whispered in his ear

"I'll go keep an eye Leo and keep him up there"

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah, its easier I can pass better for a Whitelighter" I said.

"You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face you know."

"Believe me now?" Chris asked calling out breaking off our conversation.

"Who are they?" he asked staring at them. We could all hear a crash coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked everybody except Chris and I ran down stairs.

Chris took this opportunity to start skimming through the book. I walked around looking at the dusty old attic, in the corner I spotted a little dolls house the one that our great grandmother made.

"Hey Chris I found the dolls house, look its still looks the same, I remember playing with it all the time" I smiled at the fond memories. Chris just ignored what I said and kept looking for a way to unfreeze Paige.

"Oh just give it here" I said moving in front of him using my skill of Literary Manipulation to look through the book. I focused trying to find the antidote to Paige's problem. I hardly noticed Piper walking into the room, Chris started to converse with her.

"What are you two doing?"

"What does it look like she's doing? We're trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here."

"Step away."

"Please, like I haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day."

"Goblins?"

"Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust me, but I touched the book, right? And the book thinks I'm good. Shouldn't you?"

"Well, maybe you found a way around that." I chortled at what Piper had just said still looking though through the book.

"Piper, come on. We're just trying to help."

"Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?"

"Except you can't vanquish them."

"You mean, not without the power of three."

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have."

"So they can do that again."

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again."

"Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite? They were mortals?"

"Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way."

We were soon joined by Phoebe, a dwarf and a Leprechaun.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be..." Piper said trailing off.

"I know, I know. But I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before." She said patting on the dwarfs shoulder.

"He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will you?" the dwarf said angerly.

"Sorry." Phoebe said.

"Ok I give up, you better find a way to unfreeze her because this books got nothing strong enough to help." I said walking away from the book tired of reading.

"It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too." The Leprechaun said inspecting Paige.

"I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway." He said waddling out of the attic.

"Okay, so where are we?" Phoebe asked

"Screwed. Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?" Piper asked.

"Penny in the air" I said

"Because they need their orbing power." Chris replied curtly.

"Their orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with... oh my god. Leo!" she yelled realising and running out of the attic.

"And the Penny drops" I said

"See you guys later" I said orbing out.

The sight in heaven was horrible the elders were all dead laying on the ground. Leo orbed in and I hid behind a collum.

"No" he cried and fell to his knee's

After a short while I could hear Chris telling me to move this a head. I sighed and orbed behind Leo.

"Leo I called out softly to him. He turned around and shoved me into a wall. A pearsing pain shot up my spine.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let this happen!" he yelled mad at me.

"Take it Easy!" I excalmed.

"Why!" he shouted wanting to know the truth.

"Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done." I said to him trying to remain calm.

"What are you talking about? They're all dead. Gone." He said in pain.

"No. Not all of them Leo. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans." I said to him, he relaxed a bit.

"How?" he asked

"I think you know how." I said to him as soon as I said this he realised.

"It's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it." He said

"True. But then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they? That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. To save a future for your family, for your son." I said trying to reason with him.

"This is crazy." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe, but it's our only chance. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason, Leo. We both have even my brother." I said speaking softly towards him.

"Says you. How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you two have manipulated everything else." He said

"You don't. But what choice do you really have? There's certainly no future unless you do something." I said knowing he was going to agree with me.

"I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn't. I'm no Elder." He said

"Well, you better start acting like one." I said, as soon as he made his decision he went in though the golden doors. I waited until Leo appeared caring an urn with the Gods powers inside. I could hear my mother's voice yelling out towards Leo.

"Piper"

"No" no I said quickly

"But she needs me" he said sounding a bit like a love sick puppy.

"Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate." I said looking at him straight in the face.

"Alright. Then you should go otherwise the girls won't understand." He said, I then nodded.

"Good luck." I said orbing out to find the 3 girls and Chris in the same room. Piper was furiously yelling for Leo to come down.

"Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me." I orbed in seeing Chris look up from his board looking face "You? Where's Leo?" she asked once she saw me.

"He's safe," I said giving her a small smile, then I caught sight of Paige, my smile got wider. "Paige, hi."

"Hi" she gave a quick wave.

"Forget that. What do you mean he's safe" She asked staring intently at me.

"What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked confused.

"You're about to find out." I said, Chris looked at me smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked.

There was a bright swirling light around the sisters, once it disappeared they were found wearing greek clothing.

"That's what that means." Chris said smiling.

"What happened? What are we?" Paige asked looking at her trident.

"You're gods." I said smiling proudly.


End file.
